A computer system is a layered device that includes a hardware layer, a firmware and operating system layer, and an applications program layer. The hardware layer of the computer system is often referred to as a physical platform. The platform may include processors, chipsets, communications channels, memory, boards and systems. Typically, a single operating system controls all hardware layer resources in the computer system.
A virtual machine is one of a number of discrete identical execution environments in a computer system. Each virtual machine may execute an operating system and is isolated from the other virtual machines so that each virtual machine appears to a user to “own” all the hardware resources of the computer system. Typically, a virtual machine monitor (VMM), sometimes referred to as a virtual machine manager, provides the capability to share the computer system's hardware resources among the virtual machines. In some systems, a virtual machine monitor may simulate the complete hardware or partially simulate some of the hardware. In other systems, instead of simulating hardware, the virtual machine monitor may provide access to the hardware resources through an Applications Programming Interface (API). Thus, through the use of VMM, one physical platform can function as multiple “virtual” machines.
The physical platform may include a Network Interface Controller (Card) (NIC) which is a device for transmitting and receiving packets. Virtualization of network interfaces, and NICs in particular, is performed by presenting a single physical NIC as two or more Virtual Interfaces (VIFs).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.